Big Time Fall Down
by soulprincessangel
Summary: Big Time Rush take to the stage for their biggest worldwide concert yet. Everything is okay until Kendall has an 'accident' and the future of Big Time Rush is in jeopardy.
1. Big Time Fall

Kendall Knight, the lead singer of Big Time Rush, was for the first time in his life nervous about performing in front of a live crowd. And the reason was despite it was being televised live in practically every country the concert had sold out in just a day and it was the biggest concert that they had ever planned. He paced up and down in the dressing room as Logan sat in the corner reading some medical book, James and Carlos were humming to themselves the newer songs off the album 24/7.

Logan slammed his book shut. "Can you guys believe that four years ago we were just four guys in Minnesota playing hockey? And this whole thing started when James was too nervous to audition for Gustavo Roque?"

Kendall laughed "So I ended up going in and singing the turd song and jumped on the desk where Gustavo sat and knocked him off his chair!"

"Even after that he picked you" Carlos said "After saying all of those mean things"

"And he only wanted you but you only agreed if we could come too" James said.

Logan smiled "I just can't believe it all happened and now its the sold out concert that is on live TV!"

They all nodded their heads.

"Guys 15 minutes Kendall have you seen mum?" Katie said.

"No kiddo and I've not heard from Jo either" Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "she's probably having a panic attack though did you see all the fans out there? We better go see if she's okay"

Jen was pacing up and down on the wings of the stage. She was nervous for her boys, the crowd looked very loud and excited. She hid behind the curtain on the edge of the stage and saw something she wished she hallucinating.

"Hey mum" Kendall said. "you alright?"

"I'm fine" Jen said giving her eldest a hug.

"Mum you are not" Kendall said holding her shoulders. He had always been able to tell when his mum was lying even when he was little she wasn't able to hide it from him he always knew.

Jen was fighting back tears "I just need you to be careful"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. His mum was definitely hiding something. She never asked him something this serious before. And besides she knew that he always was. He didn't know why today she needed to hear it.

"He's come back, he's here just watch yourself promise me"

"I always am" Kendall said giving his mum a final hug.

"that's the last thing your father said" Jen muttered so he couldn't hear her.

Katie hugged Kendall "Good luck bro what did mum say you look pale"

He roughed up her hair. "Nothing just wants me to be careful Keep a look out for Jo she said she would come by after filming"

He followed the guys onto the stage where they sung 'Music Sounds Better With You'

After it finished the crowd was so excited that none of the guys could actually say a word without getting cheered or clapped. It was great but trying to be heard over 5,000 people was difficult.

Kendall looked to the side of the stage where he saw Jo. He let out a big sigh of relief and sat on the side of the stage with the rest of the guys. He spoke about their lives before they became Big Time Rush and how they just loved being friends. "So any requests?"

The crowd was really hard to understand now. Names of every song that Big Time Rush had ever recorded were being shouted out.

Kendall raised his hand and laughed "Okay that isn't gonna work erm let's try this put your hands up if you want to hear Windows down?"

A few hands went up in the air.

"Right okay who wants City is Ours?" James said.

More hands went up that time.

"What about Worldwide?" Carlos suggested.

Love songs were always a hit especially with younger girls and Worldwide was one of their more popular ones.

"Or No Idea!" A voice came from the wings of the stage.

"Jo is that you?" Kendall said turning round to be face to face with his girl.

The crowd behind him started chanting no idea over and over again.

"I guess that's settled" Logan said.

"One second" Kendall said as he walked to the wings "I thought you would never come"

"He's away with the fairies now!" James said.

"Or with his princess" Carlos said.

Jo bit her lip "you are crazy I take that you know it?"

Kendall nodded and kissed "I just couldn't help myself I guess but I gotta go!"

"Make it good boyfriend" Jo winked.

"Glad you came!" Kendall shouted as he went back to the centre stage with the guys.

The bass started pumping out and in kicked the song.

Kendall began to sing his solo to Jo.

_**I'll love you**_

_**If you ain't got nobody to love **_

Jo made a heart with her fingers and pointed to Kendall.

He turned and faced the crowd as he walked down the stage to be closer to the fans.

_**And girl I adore you **_

_**when there's no one to adore **_

He stopped in front of some young girls and held one of their hands and kissed it.

He didn't notice a man approach the end of the stage and put something on the edge of it, security was busy controlling the crowd and anyway he looked like a maintenance man.

_**And I'll show you **_

_**if there's no one to show**_

Kendall stood up and went to the very edge of the stage and sat there with his legs hanging off.

_**And I'll know you**_

_**if you want somebody to know**_

_**Oh Oh Oh yeah**_

Kendall climbed to his feet and turned but as he did he lost his footing on the edge of the stage and he slipped on something slippery and tumbled down the side of the stage to the shock of everybody watching.


	2. Big Time Down

Absolutely everybody was in shock. Everything stopped, the band stopped playing, we stopped dancing and even the crowd fell so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. Two medics made their way past the crowd to Kendall.

"Kendall!" Jo screeched. She Jen and Katie came onto the stage their eyes filled with tears.

James pulled them into a big hug.

I shook my head. None of us knew what happened to Kendall and if there was anything seriously wrong I didn't want the girls to see it, especially because they wouldn't have a clue to what's going on.

"I'll go check on him okay?" I rushed up the stage, followed by Gustavo and Kelly, to where the medics were seeing to Kendall. I gulped when I saw him. He was having a seizure and even worse he had hit his head pretty hard and it was bleeding. "Is...is he going to be okay?"

"Son we'll do our best now where's his mother? We need to get him to the hospital"

Jen rushed over, followed by Jo, Katie and James. The girls were supporting each other as they cried.

Gustavo pulled me to the side and practically ordered me to make sure that everybody goes to the hospital for Kendall. He and Kelly would stay here and sort out the rest of the concerts and everything here.

The medics moved Kendall into a waiting ambulance. He looked so pale. So ghostlike and breakable lying there covered in white sheets.

The girls gasped and their crying got louder.

"we're sorry but only one person can come with us" One of the medics said.

"Don't worry Jen we'll look after Katie" I promised giving her a hug "we'll follow you"

We went to the car. Jo and Katie were in absolute pieces and were hardly keeping it together.

"I can't stop seeing it, the moment it happened I mean" Jo said.

"I know" Katie sobbed.

"Kendall he's going to be okay, he'll make it through this" I didn't know if I was trying to convince them or me but I had to hope that he would be okay, I couldn't start thinking otherwise.

"But what if it isn't?" Carlos asked "What happens if he doesn't come back?"

"Carlos Don't speak like that we all need to know he will make it through" I snapped.

He looked as if he was about to cry.

"Sorry, Kendall he had a seizure" I said "And its bad"

"He's not had one of those for years" Katie said "not since I was little"

We all fell silent as James pulled into the hospital car park.

He just needed time to recover, he needed time I kept saying to myself to give me hope.

We all dashed inside the main doors.

"Where's Katie?" Jo asked, wiping her tears from her cheek.

I turned round she was shaking her head, standing in front of the hospital doors. I guess she didn't like hospitals that well. I nodded to her and then led the others through to Accident and Emergency. "She's just going to wait outside for a little bit"

Carlos put a hand on my shoulder "I don't like it in here"

"no-one does buddy" I agreed.

They all stared at me like they thought I was loosing my mind. I want to help people to get better, I don't like seeing people in pain but especially not my best friend, its worse not knowing what is wrong. I can''t stand this!"

I led them to the relatives room and knocked on the door before walking in. "Hi Jen"

She sniffled, holding Kendall's jumper in her hand. "he had another seizure in the ambulance I thought he was going to die"

It was like she was speaking to a wall or something, no emotions or anything like that. It was as if we weren't there. She repeated it again.

Jo pulled her into a hug "he's going to be okay"

Jen wiped her tears "yeah he's got to be, where's Katie?"

I sat down beside her and put my hand on her knee "i don't think she could face coming in so she stayed outside"

Jen nodded slowly.

"Don't worry" James said "me and Carlos will go find her and maybe bring back some drinks?"

**James**

I didn't want to admit it in front of the guys but the hospital was really starting to get to me even though we weren't in there for too long. Carlos himself looked like he was going to throw up unless we got some fresh air soon.

I shoved my hands in my pants pocket and sighed "where should we start looking"

There wasn't many places that would could look in for her.

Carlos pointed over to the hospital garden "I know if it was me I would want to go to the nicest place I could find"

Katie was sat in the middle of the garden on a bench surrounded by red roses. She was crying and I didn't really know what to say to make it better. She held a red rose in her hand and sobbed.

"Hey its okay" I said softly.

Katie wiped all of her tears away and stood up. "I guess I'll have to go in there some time"

We walked out of the garden to be greeted by the media, obviously desperate for a story. I pulled Katie close to me and ignored all the microphones being thrust in my face.

"Don't say anything" I said to Carlos who was not the best at speaking in public, come to think of it no-one is apart from Kendall who was basically our front man.

We walked back inside and got some drinks for everybody. Katie was quieter than usual but I put that down to being worried about Kendall and Jen who looked like she was going to break down. We'd been through broken arms, broken elbows, broken ankles and my laryngitis but nothing as bad as this.


	3. Big Time Worry

**Big apologies everyone I've had such a busy couple of weeks and I must have re-written this chapter over and over but here it goes the next part (but I have started writing the next chapter too)**

**Logan**

I hated waiting around like this. It felt like we had been here ages and we've not anybody come to see us since we first arrived. I hadn't even seen anybody that we could have asked. Maybe it was a good sign that they were all concentrating on Kendall, you know being thorough and everything.

It was frustrating though being sat here almost helpless. I just wished that there was something I could to help Kendall

"Logan" James said softly motioning to the girls who had somehow managed to fall asleep.

I smiled and gently covered them in a blanket. "I can't sleep, I've tried to but every time I close my eyes I see Kendall or the fall"

James and Carlos nodded.

"I'm going to see if I can find out anything, we should have had some news by now" I said

My real plan was to go and sit with Kendall so at least he wouldn't be alone. I knew that if roles were reversed Kendall would refuse to do anything but sit with us and that was probably the reason why Kendall doesn't like hospitals. And I think its for that reason that I knew I wouldn't be able to rest, not properly until Kendall is going to be okay. It was a hard situation I knew Kendall had one hell of a battle yet but I didn't know how to tell the others. Head injuries alone were bad enough but Kendall also had a seizure.

I stopped outside Kendall's room. I wasn't sure what to do or what to say: that was Kendall's strength, no matter what Kendall always knew what to say, and he always thought of plans to get on Bittters' or Gustavo's nerves. I looked through the window at Kendall. He didn't look like Kendall at all, his skin was so pale and white that he almost looked like a ghost. He was hooked up to a heart machine, a drip and a breathing tube. A doctor stood at the foot of his bed reading his notes.

The doctor motioned for me to come in. I hesitated for a moment and then went in.

"Logan, right?" The doctor said "Kendall is doing well and we want to take him for a full body scan but we need to wait a bit longer just in case he does have another seizure"

I nodded "we were beginning to worry to be honest we hadn't heard anything in a while"

The doctor put his hand on my shoulder. "If there was any news I would tell you straight away trust me"

"I know I want to be a doctor but this time its my friend" I said "Can he hear us?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Sorry we have no way of knowing yet but it can't hurt. If he hears you it might help him get better. I'll let you know when we get his blood test results back"

He put Kendall's notes back on the bottom of the bed and left the room.

I had a look at them myself and everything was normal apart from Kendall's brain function. I sat down beside Kendall but I still hadn't figured out what to say. I took a deep breath. "Hey buddy I'm sorry that you were alone in here especially because I know how much you hate hospitals but the doctors have to take care of you. This feels kinda strange, you know and I don't know what to say right now but I'm guessing that you would, you always know the right thing to say"

I shed a tear. It was hard being here knowing that Kendall won't respond, even if does hear me he might not be able to respond or even move.

"Don't worry you're not alone and we're always here in spirit" I promised him. "Don't worry about the tour either because Gustavo and Kelly are postponing it for the meantime"

The door swung open and Jen was standing at the door rubbing her eyes. "Logan"

I gave her a big hug as she started to cry.

"The doctors think that there is something that they need to be concerned about in Kendall's brain so they're taking him for a scan" Jen explained as they rushed Kendall out of the room.

I shook my head, no it wasn't good there was something wrong but the doctors didn't want to tell us until they were sure.

"Kendall looks so pale" Jen said "Just like before"

I held her close "He's going to be okay Jen we're all here for him. He can fight through this"

**James **

"Logan's right" Carlos said "We won't be able to do anything until Kendall's okay"

I nodded. Logan had gone about five minutes ago and since then all we've done is sit in silence. He was right though: it was pointless trying to sleep unless we absolutely had to, like the girls did.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Carlos asked

"I don't know but we have to be quiet and let the girls sleep" I said. "I'll go grab us some drinks"

I closed the door quietly behind me and went over to the machine. I leaned on the wall beside it and sighed. What was going to happen if we didn't have Kendall back? What if Kendall is never the same again?

I took the drinks back into the room where the girls had woken but they still looked shattered.

"Here" I said giving one to each of them "Any news?"

They shook their heads.

Katie had tears in her eyes "I had a nightmare and saw Kendall fall" I gave her a big hug.

The doctor came in holding a brown envelope "I have just received Kendall's test results and I would like to run a full body scan to check something abnormal on Kendall's brain"

Something abnormal? That definitely does not sound good to me. I wish that Logan was here, he's the only one who understands all of this medical rubbish.

"Do it" Jen said bursting into tears.

He nodded "we're taking him straight away"

"Can I see him first?" Jen asked

he nodded "but you have to be quick, time is of the essence"


End file.
